Standard Lanius Interaction
event is a random event that can happen when you talk to a Lanius crewmember in an empty beacon. Event Text The text for this event varies, and could be any of the following: *'3x': The Lanius tries to explain something, but the meaning is lost in translation. Both of you still have to learn a lot about each other's language. *'2x': The Lanius is not very talkative. It just repeatedly mumbles a single word: "Metal..." *'2x': You picked up a few words of Lanic during your travel and use your little language skills to ask the crewman how it feels today. It reacts with a gesture that, according to your pan-alien transcultural training, might indicate insult. Did you say something wrong? *''Your Lanius crew member has a lot to say, but you forgot your universal translator on the bridge. Its speech sometimes includes seemingly random nouns in your language, but you cannot gather what the crewman wants to say.'' *''The Lanius is nowhere to be found. The computer informs you that the crewman is in its personal quarters, absorbing its daily mineral ration.'' *''The Lanius is nowhere to be found. The computer informs you that the crewman has gone into a quick stasis nap in its personal quarters.'' *''The Lanius is nowhere to be found. The computer informs you that it is currently taking a walk outside, on the hull of the ship. You wonder if there is an article in Federation protocol that regulates this.'' *''The Lanius is nowhere to be found. The computer informs you that it is on a space walk, checking the Hull for micro breaches. The anaerobic being seems to enjoy being outside in space quite a bit.'' *''The Lanius is nowhere to be found. You hope it's not eating some part of the ship right now.'' *''The Lanius is not very talkative. It just repeatedly mumbles a single word: "Hunger..."'' *''The Lanius is not very talkative. It just repeatedly mumbles a single word: "Eat..."'' *''You find the Lanius polishing its arm blades in the main hold. You decide better not to disturb the being.'' *''The Lanius states that, for a long time, it has killed and pillaged to survive. It wants to know how you evaluate this.'' *''You want to talk to the Lanius, but realize that your micro rebreather is completely depleted from the last conversation. Better not risk asphyxia just for a little chat. This will have to wait.'' *''You Lanius explains that its kind has developed special oxygen suits. It prevent the Lanius body from absorbing too much O2 in closed environments. The suits are mostly used by diplomats and traders. Unfortunately, your crewman did not bring one aboard.'' *''The Lanius confesses that it finds your eating habits extremely strange. "For me... these substances are dirt."'' *''The Lanius found out that its quite real "heart of steel" is a strong metaphor in your language. The anaerobic being finds this quite fascinating. "Even as a metaphor... this might be the truth for the great number... of my metallic... friends."'' *''You try to have a proper conversion with the Lanius but soon start to feel dizzy... what is happening? You cant breathe... Shortly before passing out, you wave the Lanius away from you and head for the bulkhead. Their oxygen absorbing metabolism should not be underestimated. The crewman later sends a crudely translated apology.'' *''The Lanius confesses that it finds your kind most unusual. "You are similar to... fictional characters from our... great text assortments. Almost like... not from this Galaxy? Scientific impossibilities!"'' *''The Lanius tries to explain that its species does not deserve the bad reputation it got. "Forceful acquisition is wrong... even by the standards of my living species. But my people are... hungry."'' *''The Lanius mourns that its species' demanding metabolism has caused the galaxy so much suffering. "We are no... villains Captain. We just... need to feed us."'' *''The Lanius asks how much data you have about this sector. "Are there... metallic opportunities?"'' *''You find the Lanius in the mess hall. While you eat your ration, a sluggish conversation ensues. After you finish eating, the Lanius points both its bladed arms at your synth-steel plate. "You... still eat him?" You slowly shake your head. The Lanius grabs the plate and absorbs it into its hand. "The best ration... on this plain, Captain. You should... train in it?"'' **Nothing Happens. Category:Events Category:Crew Interactions